An electroluminescence (EL) device is formed by mounting a light-emitting part on a transparent substrate. The light-emitting part is formed by disposing a luminous layer between a positive electrode and a negative electrode. When a voltage is applied between the electrodes, the EL device emits light by excitons which are generated by recombination of electrons and holes as carriers injected into the luminous layer.
EL devices are generally classified into organic EL devices of which luminous layers are formed of organic compounds and inorganic EL devices of which luminous layers are formed of inorganic compounds. An organic EL device especially provides high-intensity lighting under a low voltage, and various luminescent colors according to a class of organic compounds. In addition, it is easy to perform production for a planar light-emitting panel, and therefore utilization for a light source of a lighting apparatus has been attracting the most attention in recent years.
In a light-emitting device with this sort of EL device, the module device is known in which a circuit board for performing lighting control of a light-emitting panel with an EL device is disposed beside the light-emitting panel (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-189239 (hereinafter referred to as “Document 1”)).
However, in the light-emitting device described in Document 1, since the circuit board is disposed beside the light-emitting panel, the light-emitting panel cannot be not disposed at a position of the circuit board, thereby causing a non-light emitting region (a region where no light is emitted). It is therefore impossible to assemble a lighting apparatus having a large lighting surface area when a plurality of modules is arranged side by side for example, because a distance between emitting regions of adjoining modules becomes longer. On the other hand, there is a concern that an advantage of a planar light-emitting panel is spoiled if the circuit board is mounted on a non-emitting surface side of the light-emitting panel, because a thickness of the module and a lighting apparatus with the same increases.
Incidentally, a light-emitting panel with an organic EL device has an emission lifetime caused by organic material degradation or the like. In a lighting apparatus with the light-emitting panel, replacement is required when the light-emitting panel reaches the end of its life or is damaged. It is therefore desirable that a lighting apparatus with a light-emitting panel employing an organic EL device as a light source be configured so that the light-emitting panel can be easily replaced. This sort of lighting apparatus is known in which a rail-shaped concavity is formed at a side of a body holding a light-emitting panel, and the light-emitting panel is engaged with the concavity and thereby the light-emitting panel is attached to the concavity while the apparatus is connected to a power supply portion provided in the concavity (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-172918 (hereinafter referred to as “Document 2”)). In this lighting apparatus, the light-emitting panel can be attached to and detached from the concavity by sliding it vertically.
A lighting apparatus including an enclosure having a slot into which a light-emitting panel is inserted is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-250302 (hereinafter referred to as a “Document 3”)). One end of the enclosure is supported by a hinge to be free to pivot and the other end of the enclosure is held, and thereby the enclosure and the light-emitting panel inserted thereinto are attached to the lighting apparatus. In this lighting apparatus, the light-emitting panel can be replaced with the enclosure pivoted.